Train Ride
by Itscutiepie
Summary: (An AU story containing an Oc and two canon characters.) Violet is a fashion designer who took a train to go meet up with her boyfriend in South Park, On her way she met a boy named Kenny and had a wonderful birthday.
1. Chapter 1

Violet sketched away on a piece of paper that resided within her notebook, The goddess like girl brushed her bangs to the side as she worked on a design for her latest dress. It was a waist length emerald colored cocktail dress with an evergreen beaded neckline. She glanced up and looked out the window of the train cart she shared with a young boy.

The blonde boy was sitting in a chair to the left of her, watching as she worked on her designs. He smiled and held up his orange colored camera and snapped a photo of her.

Violet heard the click of the button as Kenny snapped the photo of her, She stood up and walked over to him. "Why are you taking my photo without my permission?"

Kenny rolled his eyes, and switched the photo into a different folder. "I wasn't taking your picture." He stated, looking up at her.

Violet rolled her eyes as well, "Stop putting on an act. I heard the sound of the button clicking. Give that to me." She took the camera from Kenny's grasp and began searching through the photos he had taken. Violet was surprised as all she found were pictures of scenery.

"Suffering from Princess Syndrome?" Kenny asked with a light chuckle, taking the camera back from her.

Violet bowed, "I'm really sorry." She then went back over and sat in her previous seat, taking her notebook within her hands and turning her back toward him.

The girl then sat as she was before but hung her head so her hair would block Kenny's view from her face, She glanced over toward the boy and hid her face with her notebook as she moved to a different seat facing Kenny. She quickly shuffled over to a seat across from that, her back facing Kenny once more.

Kenny smiled to himself and moved over to the seat across from her, He soon sat down, crossing his legs as he looked through the photos on his camera.

As the train sped along the tracks, Violet had gotten a call from her boyfriend.

"Yes, I'm facing designers block. Give me some inspiration. Where are you? Did you finish yet?" Violet asked, smiling.

"No. I'm still here. The weather is nice and there are no people here. What a perfect day to hang out. Where are you? Are you here yet?" Clyde asked on the other line.

"Why? What have you got for me there?" Violet said, imagining a scene in her head. She could see Clyde helping her put on a necklace with a diamond heart pendant on it as he whispered happy birthday. "You must've been to busy to prepare anything while making your music..My birthday."

"Give me a sec." Clyde said as two female coworkers came into the room, praising him for a job well done.

"Who were they?" Violet asked slightly agitated.

"Coworkers. It's so hard to keep a secret relationship." Clyde said to her.

"Okay, then. I'll let you go."

"Why don't you come over right now? I've got a basket of laundry for you." Clyde teased.

"What?" Violet said, annoyedly.

"You're abusing me by staying away for so long and working on those lousy designs." Clyde stated.

"If you don't like my situation then forget about it." Violet said loudly. "As if I'm happy working with your situation. I'm busy. I have to go." Violet then hung up and snapped her pencil in half.

"Where you headed?" Kenny asked, handing her a glass of water.

"South Park." Violet said, looking out the window.

"Earlier it seemed like you were talking with your boyfriend. On your way to see him?" Kenny asks.

"Well, Yes, and other things." Violet said. "What about you?"

"Well..I." Kenny muttered.

"What's wrong?" Violet asks.

"I don't think I've been here before." Kenny says as Violet's phone rings again.

"Yes, It's me." Violet said answering the phone.

"Where are you? What's taking you so long? Are you cheating on me?" Clyde's voice asks from the other end.

"Well..Maybe." Violet said, glancing at Kenny.

"Hey, Are you even wearing the ring?" Clyde asked sternly.

"Of course I am! You should be asking yourself." Violet puffed. "Still too loose and easily falling off?"

"You kidding? It's always here." Clyde said, noticing the ring was gone.

"Alright. Just hang tight, I'll be there soon." Violet said, noticing Kenny take her note pad and walk off. "Hey!"

"Hello? Violet?" Clydes phone cut out and he looked at his hand with a sigh.

Kenny grabbed onto Violets hand and ran down the hall, grinning as he did so. It was his stop and he pulled her out the train, causing her to drop her phone.

"Excuse me? What are you doing?" Violet asked, pulling her hand away from his grasp.

"Quite a view, isn't it? You can't make designs inside a train." Kenny said, running off.

"My notebook." Violet chased after him.

Meanwhile, Clyde was frantically searching for the ring he had lost. "Where'd it go? I definitely had it on.." The boy scratched his head. "I'm a dead man."

"What do you think you're doing?" Violet asked as she followed after Kenny.

"Ever had that urge? To go to a strange place with a complete stranger and do things you've never done before? Just let go." Kenny said.

"Not with you." Violet said repulsed.

Kenny sat down on a bench, holding her notebook in his hand. "Since we're already off, Let's have fun until the next train comes. It's your loss if you stay upset."

Violet glanced over at him with an annoyed expression.

"I'll buy you ice cream." Kenny stated, smiling as Violet's face lit up slightly. "I like that face. Would you pose for me?"

"Why should I do anything for you?" Violet retorted, flipping her hair back.

Kenny waved her notebook, "A model for me and a notebook for you."

"Give me that." Violet snatched the notebook out of his hand.

"What do you think?" Kenny asked as Violet agreed.

Clyde ran around the ring shop, looking for a replica of the one he had lost.

Kenny and Violet walked down the road together, smiles and laughter shone from them as they had their conversations.

Clyde kept searching, "That ring I had put on for you..That moment was heaven." He mumbled to himself.

"Want to hear a story?" Violet asked Kenny as she walked along his side.

"Sure." Kenny nodded.

"It's about this girl which makes designer clothing for a living, but she's also a gang boss, and her boyfriend is the leader of a band but he's also a sex addict. The two are romantically involved with each other but hide secrets about themselves." Violet explained the story as Kenny intently listened.

"What's that supposed to be a romantic drama?"Kenny asked.

"It's an Action romance. Strange, Isn't it?" Violet said.

"Very." Kenny said, handing her a milk tea flavored ice cream cone.

"Thank you." Violet said, taking a bite. "Wow. This is good."

"It's milk tea." Kenny stated, walking with her back to the train station.

"Thank you, Kenny. I had a lot of fun." Violet said, turning to him. Kenny had handed her a orange package. "I did too. Goodbye." Violet had gotten onto her train and as it began to move, she tore open the package to find and picture of them together with a note that read, 'Happy birthday.'


	2. Chapter 2

Violet had fallen asleep on the train holding the picture to herself dreaming of the day she spent along Kennys side. Suddenly she was shook and jolted awake only to be face to face with her boyfriend, Clyde. It took a few moments to register in her head before she jumped up and hugged him tightly. "I've missed you so much!" Violet exclaimed in a happy voice, practically hugging Clyde to death.

Clyde only gave a simple nod and kissed her cheek. "I missed you, too." He said before noticing the fallen picture that resided on the floor. "Who's this guy and why does he have his arm around you?" He asked, looking Violet over than back at the picture. "It's recent." Violet smiled gently, "It's just a guy I hung around with for a few hours to keep myself from getting bored. Don't worry, I didn't cheat." She said taking the picture.


End file.
